Junk Art
by VoldieandtheDeathMunchers
Summary: Kurama discovers the truth in the saying 'One man's trash is another man's treasure.'


**Purely an experimental piece. I'm trying to get used to using more description, and breaking out of dialogue. It's a bit drabbleish, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. I'm still undecided as to whether or not to continue it. You tell me!**

**EDIT: Thanks to Kittenn1011 for helping with the currency. I had originally had it in pounds, since that's what we use where I live, but I have now changed it to yen.**

--

_Junk Art_

_An Attempt at Fine Literature by Lupine72_

Although he should have been heading home, Kurama had to stop and stare at the girl. She was just too strange _not_ to stare at... and he'd seen some pretty strange things in his lifetime. She wore a thick, bright blue sweatshirt to block the late autumn chill, and worn orange sweatpants. Her short brown hair hung limply around her thin face, and there were dark bags under her brown eyes. He could tell she was painfully skinny, even through the baggy clothing.

The strange part, though, was that she was rooting through a garbage can, pulling out old, broken things, humming all the while. She let out a cry of triumph as she retrieved a holey, battered umbrella, stuffing it into a large canvas bag she had with her.

She was either insane or poor, and Kurama was betting on the latter, if the lack of any body fat whatsoever said anything. He watched as she moved on to the next can, this time landing a half-smashed toaster. She seemed satisfied with her haul, and began to lug her bag away.

On a whim, Kurama decided to follow her, fishing a hair elastic out of his pocket and pulling his long, thick scarlet hair into a low ponytail. She walked quickly; seemingly eager to get to wherever she was going.

Her destination, it seemed, was a small, run down house on the edge of town with peeling white paint and grimy windows, further confirming his suspicions. He watched her run inside for a moment, only to return a minute later minus the bag and plus a homemade wooden sign reading **'**_**All Original Art for Sale!'**_ in big bold letters.

Taking this as his cue to approach her, he asked,

"May I see what pieces you're selling?"

She jumped about a foot, giving a yelp of surprise.

"Geez, you startled me!" she turned and gave him a sunny grin and he noted with mild horror the sickly pallor of her skin, "Come on in!"

She led him into the house, passing a small kitchen and what he took to be the den. He could see a man clad in nothing but a wife beater and boxers, laughing drunkenly at the television.

"That's my dad," the girl said by way of conversation, "Sure, he's a drunk, but I love him all the same."

"Oh," he said.

They passed a few more doors before reaching the back of the house. Kurama gasped in awe.

They were surrounded by sparkling towers of umbrellas and crushed glass, shining curlicues of copper and tin, twisted balls of wire. He fingered a wind chime made of old wine bottles and bottle caps, open mouthed.

"This, my friend, is my workshop," she announced.

"It's amazing..." he breathed.

"Isn't it? It's my pride and joy... and income," she added with a laugh, "I'm Mitsuki, by the way."

"Shuichi."

He examined the sparkling umbrellas, then the copper and tin sculpture.

"See anything you like?"

"More like see anything I _don't_ like!" he exclaimed, but moved back to the wind chime, "But I'll take this one."

He pulled out his wallet and handed her a 10,000 yen note. Her eyes widened.

"I- I can't possibly accept this! It's not worth nearly that much!" she cried.

"You're right, it's not," he replied, "It's priceless."

He smiled at her and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

He paused. "If you really like it, spread the word about me, will ya?"

He looked back at her, viridian eyes twinkling just as much as the glass she used in her art.

"Of course."

--

Note: 10,000 yen is about 100 USD or fifty pounds. thanks again to Kittenn1011 for this correction.

**Con crit in appreciated, I really want feedback on this piece in particular. It's one of my more serious attempts, I want to know if it's even half-decent. Thanks.**


End file.
